


Party Time

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little!Sebastian, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter are at a party when Sebastian slips into little space.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Party Time

Hunter and Sebastian were at some bar for a party Rachel organised. Rachel had invited them because they were good friends with her best friend, Kurt.

Everything seemed to be going good, Hunter and Sebastian had a little grind dance on the floor. They'd even sung a song on the karaoke machine. There was nothing to suggest Sebastian wasn't himself.

That was until he came over to Hunter, who was in the corner of the bar sipping on a cola. Sebastian came and sat in his lap, which was completely normal as well Sebastian nuzzling his face into Hunters neck. The thing that was 'normal' was what Sebastian whispered in Hunters ear.

"Daddy?" He said softly. Hunter was alarmed, Sebastian had never slipped into little space in public before. There was the first time he regressed in front of Kurt, Blaine and Sam. That was at their house and it's because Blaine was in his little space but he'd never done it in public.

"What's up Bas?" He whispered back softly, letting his arm fall around Sebastians waist.

"Wanna go home and play with toys." He pouted into Hunters neck.

"I know, baby. Do you think you can try and be big for at least one more hour? Then we can home." He didn't like to stop Sebastian was regressing but they hadn't been here long and didn't want to piss off Rachel.

"I can try, daddy." He sighed.

"There's my good boy." He kissed his cheek.

"Need Pee-Pee." Sebastian whispered.

"Come on then." He stood them up and took Sebastians hand and walked to the bathroom.

"Going for a quickie?" Kurt winked and giggled as he passed the two. Hunter brought him closer to him so nobody overheard.

"He needs the toilet. He's in a little space." Kurt immediately apologised. "It's fine, you didn't know. Probably only going to be here for another hour though."

"When you leave, I'll make up an excuse for you two. Just let me know." He smiled before walking off.

Hunter took Sebastian in the empty bathroom, got him to his business and then helped him wash and dry his hands. As soon as they were done with that Hunter brought Sebastian into a hug. He could tell Sebastian was upset.

"I'll tell you what, if you can manage even 10 minutes I'll let you stay up late tonight, how does that sound?" Hunter pulled back so he could see Seb.

"Can I stay with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, you don't need to ask." Sebastian pulled him back into a hug, burying himself in Hunters shoulder.

Hunter took them back to where he was sat previously. Sebastian taking a seat in Hunters lap, Hunters arm curled loosely around the boys waist. Hunter offered Sebastian drink of his cola, he wouldn't normally let him have cola while he was in little space but he wasn't sure if they had juice or not at this bar. Plus, it might look a bit weird.

As Sebastian was taking a sip, Kurt came and sat with them.

"Hey Sebby." He smiled at Sebastian.

"Hi, Uncle Kurt." Sebastian said quietly, letting his head fall onto Hunters shoulder.

—————

Kurt stayed with them for the next hour. A few people came over to speak to them and they just said Sebastian had worked very late last night which is why he wasn't talking. It worked because often Sebastian did work late.

When it came time for them to leave Kurt went over to Rachel to make an excuse. She came over and thanked them for coming before going back to partying. Sebastian held Hunter's hand to the car, Hunter letting him sit in the front because he managed the hour.

As soon as they got home they went up to the nursery and got Sebastian changed into a diaper and some comfy clothes. Hunter too changed into some comfy clothes. When Hunter let Sebastian down after changing him, Sebastian went straight over to his bed and grabbed his teddy and pacifier.

On the way home Hunter agreed to watch the two spongebob movies with Sebastian so they made their way downstairs to put it on Netflix. Sebastian curled into Hunter on the couch.

"You feeling better now?" He said as he waited for the tv to turn on.

"Yes, daddy." He hummed.

"Good." He placed a kiss on his head. "When you're next in adult space, we'll speak about what to do when you regress in public. Okay?" Hunter said as he put spongebob on.

"Okay." Sebastian went back to sucking on his pacifier.

"You were such a good boy today. I'm very proud of you." Hunter smiled, Sebastian snuggling himself further into Hunters arms.


End file.
